Curse in the Arcade
by Franci The Glitch
Summary: Chapter 7: The Darkness Within - The Arcade is closed, virus hunters patrolling the Arcade and finally the mystery around the twins is revelated, but what will happen when the Core Four face the true manance for the first time?
1. Black 'n' White

**Yeah, this is Curse in the Arcade first chapter not changed so much, just one or two aditional lines, but some chapters will take a great change. Couples will just include slight Hero's Cuties in the final chapters and a little of VanillaCandy (Vanellope and my OC James).  
I own nothing, just Clarion and James.**

* * *

**Wreck-It Black 'n' White**

_**1 - Between Light and Darkness**_

_Chapter one: Black and White_

* * *

On a dark and scary night, a young girl walked along the streets. Nights like these normally scared children, but not Clarion. She isn't afraid of the thunders or the howls of the wind in the alleys. She just takes a train with some of her money and walks and watches; looking for nothing in particular. She was just a small town, orphaned girl with a lonely life, but she was brave and fierce for a nine year old girl.  
Clarion stopped and glared at her chest, where a blue light lit up brightly; it was coming from her medallion. She looked up to realize where she was, just in front of Litwalk's Arcade. Every time she passed by the Arcade, her medallion would shine, causing Clarion to take it off of her t-shirt. She pulled a clip from her bag and began to open the door.  
The medallion is golden with a blue stone, which is what caused it to shine. With that light she walked in and looked around a little worried. A man named John, who she once knew, said that this place is haunted. She doesn't believe in ghosts, but being there alone during a dark night was a little scary. She kept turning her stone in her hands.  
But she doesn't give up finding what was happening to her, she felt a shock running through her body, she looked around for a support so she wouldn't fall.

* * *

Some minutes later, a boy came walking by the same street. He was looking for a place to spend the night, because he had just escaped from his home. Just a city boy with a rude family. The streets became his most favorite place in the world.  
James stopped and looked at his medallion that was shining. He knew where he was, just in front of Litwalk's Arcade. He used to come here to play all day, and every time he came here the medallion would begin to shine.  
He put one hand inside of his pocket and took out his lantern. He slowly entered the Arcade, feeling a little scared. His father told him that the Arcade is a dangerous place during the night.  
"Hello!" He called a little nervous. "Someone there?"  
Without an answer, he began to move and saw a blue light in the corner. He touched his own light and felt a shock run through his body and sat down on the ground. His head was heavy and he was beginning to lose consciousness. James finally surrendered himself to it and collapsed.

* * *

Clarion woke up from the smell of chocolate and sat down. Next to her was a chocolate lake and on the other side candy trees and a road. She wondered what that place was and began to walk by the road until she heard the sound of a car. The girl jumped out of the way and looked at the car, that parked next to her, and it's driver.  
"Hello girl!" The driver shouted. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Clarion. And you?"  
"Vanellope von Schweetz. What are you doing in the middle of the road Clar?"  
"Don't call me Clar, stranger. I'm lost. What is this place and who are you?"  
"Why can't I call you Clar, and what is this mask?"  
Plamela wore a black cat mask, covering all her face.  
"Answer my questions first."  
"Answer my questions first." Vanellope repeated. "With what authority Clar?"  
"I told you not to call me that, and I haven't any authority. But I asked you first, you answer first, that is the rule."  
"Who's rule?"  
"General rule. So?"  
"You are in the game Sugar Rush, and I'm the ruler of this place. And about my questions?"  
"Sorry your Highness…"  
"President." Vanellope corrected.  
"Whatever. I told you not to call me Clar, because I don't like it, and we do not have sufficient intimacy for you to. And I wear with mask because… wait! You said game?"

"Yeah! What game are you from?"  
"I am not from any game. I am just a girl of a small city that has no family or friends. I'm in the Arcade just right now and... of course, I am in a dream."  
"I think not, girl."  
"Of course you would say that if I was in a dream."  
"I will prove that this is not a dream." Vanellope got out of the car and approached Clarion.  
"Serious? How?"  
Vanellope pinched her.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"It's the only way to prove if you are in a dream or not. If it hurts then it is not a dream."  
"I realize this, but if this isn't a dream explain to me how I'm here genius."  
"I don't know, but we could ask Ralph. He or someone else might be able to help you."  
"Thanks girl."  
The two girls climbed into the car and went to the exit of the game. They crossed the rainbow and used to the train to finally get out, but an alarm sounded and the girls stopped.  
A blue man approached, and ask to Clarion:  
"Please step aside for verification. Name?"  
"None of your business." Clarion replied.  
"Name?" He insisted.  
"Clarion Ramirez Jackson."  
"And what game are you coming from?"  
"Can't you see? Sugar Rush."  
"And where are you going?"  
"Just following her." The girl pointed to Vanellope.  
"Fix-It Felix Jr." The little president explained.  
"And what game are you from?"  
"None. I'm just a lost girl."  
"Something more to declare?"  
"I will just repeat: none of your business, sir."  
"Just doing my job, little lady. Proceed."  
The two girls walk by the Game Central Station in silence to encounter Ralph on the other side, waiting for his little friend.  
"Who is your new friend, Vanellope?" Ralph asked, smiling.  
"Name is Clarion." The redhead shrugged.  
"She says she was out of the world." Vanellope explained.

"Yeah. But could we talk about this in a secure place? I promise that I told you two the entire story." Clarion asked.  
But before they could, an unexpected voice stopped them.

* * *

James woke up with a great headache. He look around, his eyes slowly adjusting to the environment. His confusion turning to despair. He knew where he was, but he didn't believe it. He was in Hero's Duty, one of his favorite games.  
They boy screamed, he was a little scared and ran to look for an exit. It was very strange and he didn't want to discover how real this place was. But he bumped into someone and fell back. His head was now really bruised.  
Stunned, he looked up to face the Sergeant Calhoun. He was about to run away again but she grabbed him around the arm. James screamed again this time because of the pain of an old gunshot wound; his eyes filled of tears. She held a gun and pointed it at him.  
"Please, don't shoot me!" James begged, totally scared now, but trying to stay calm.  
"I know you." She said. "You're a gamer."  
"Y-yes. How did you know? Why am I here? What is happening?"  
He looked down and saw his mask on the ground.  
"You come here every day. You are one of the best players that I have ever seen."  
"I've seen you too." Said another voice. The little boy realized that the woman wasn't alone, beside her was a little man. Fix-It Felix Jr. of another game that has his name on it.  
"I don't understand anything anymore." James muttered, a little confused. "But yes, I have come here since I was give. I know all of the games in the Arcade, and I am the best player in the city."  
Normally, people would think this is just a dream, but not James. Not with his arm being bruised this way. He smiled for the first time.  
"It's an honor to meet you two!"  
"How did you come here?"

"It's a complicated story. We could talk in another place; somewhere safer and more comfortable? And do you have any food? I have to ambit that I'm very scared. And could I ask what are you doing here, Felix? Or is it none of my business? Because I know some things are none of a strange little nine year old boy. You don't have to tell me, I know I am speaking more than normal; but I'm scared. By the way, I'm James. James William Robins. Of course I know who you are! I know all of the Arcade characters. Sincerely, could someone tell me what is happening!" James was beginning to breath quickly. His fear was perceptible by the way he ran his hands through his hair, how his speech was agitated, and by the bright tears in his eyes. He finally grabbed his mask and put it back on. "So, someone going to give me an answer?"  
"In another place boy." Calhoun suggested.  
The little boy smiled again. He walked silently by them the whole way to the station, but when he saw that place….  
"Wow! What is this place? Why are all of the game characters here? All the games are connected? How does all of this work? Could I get an autograph? Does someone know how I can get back home?"  
"Do you never stop talking?" Calhoun was tired.  
"-Sorry Sarge, it happens every time I'm scared, agitated or nervous with something."  
They cross the portal of the game and an alarm sounds. Surge Protector approach them.  
"Name?" He asked, looking at the boy  
"I? I'm James William Robins, sir."  
"And what game are you coming from?"  
"Hero's Duty."  
"And where are you going?"  
"I don't know sir, I'm lost."  
"Fix-It Felix Jr." Felix replied.  
"Are the two of you with him?"  
"Yes."  
"And what game are you from, boy?"  
"None."  
"Unplugged. Alright, proceed."  
"Unplugged?" The boy asked when they moved away. "What's that mean? But he didn't stop talking for answer. "Hey, look! Sonic! Mario! It's awesome! And look! There is Wreck-It Ralph! Wait, with Vanellope? I don't understand. Why? And… wait! That girl is…"

* * *

"You!" James and Clarion exclaimed to each other.  
"You know each other?" Ralph and Felix asked.  
"We met once." The kids replied together again.  
"I'd watch this girl if I were you" James warned. "She's able to steal millions of dollars by children's candy."  
"Is this true?" Vanellope asked, looking a little scared to Clarion.  
But the girl continued to talk with James.  
"Not everyone is lucky enough to live with a rich family and have everything you want. Some of us have to do learn how to do the possible and impossible, right or wrong to survive." She pushed him at his shoulder. But the boy didn't fall because Ralph caught him.  
"Ouch! My arm!"  
"If the little baby is bruised why don't you run to mama and tell her the bad girl hurt you?" She began to laugh.  
"Why are you so annoying?"  
"Because it's funny."  
"You are so…"  
The fight was interrupted shots. Everyone around them stopped and looked at the group. James jumped back a little scared and Clarion went back to laughing.  
"Look at the scared kitten!"  
"Stop it you two!" Calhoun ordered.  
"Yes Sergeant." James replied a little ashamed.  
Clarion, on the other hand was a little angered.  
"You can scare the little rabbit, but not me. I'm the only one who tells me what to do or not, and a weapon isn't going to change that."  
Calhoun never saw someone face her that way, well, except for Wilbur when he was a little altered by that virus, but not a nine year old girl. The others looked a little shocked.  
"Why don't we just go to Burger's Time to eat something and forget it?" Felix suggested, a little nervous  
"You are so courageous girl, but you don't know who you are facing."  
"Wow! Now I'm scared." The girl said with sarcasm and laughter. "Relax 'auntie', I'm just 'enjoying' a bit."  
Calhoun drew her weapon, pointing it at the girl.  
"If you value your life don't call me that again."  
She has nothing against kids, but this girl is a problem.  
"You will shoot me? I'm just a lost little girl, trying to have some fun and get back home." Clarion began to cry, "I don't believe it. I was thinking that people here were different, but it looks like I was wrong."  
She looked at the girl and lowered her gun.  
"See!" The little girl smiled. "Adults are so fragile."  
So, to the surprise to all of them here, the Sergeant punched the girl in the face. Clarion just moaned a bit with the impact but kept the smile and put a hand on her face.  
"Ouch! No need to be so angry, it doesn't change anything." Her face was bruised but she didn't care. Taking her mask that had fallen to the ground. "I'm used to people that thought they could control me by force and threats. But guess what? They never succeeded. Not a personal thing I' m just naturally this way. Why don't we go to a quieter place to talk about something I'm sure you want to know? Here is too full."  
The girl smiled like the fight had never happened. So, they reunited in Ralph's house.  
"Now explain yourself." The Sergeant ordered to the kids. This resulted in the two of them talking at the same time, causing a fight between them, and some creative swearing by the girl. If the shots weren't going to work she would stop the kids the old way. "Stop it!" She shouted angrily. James looked a little scared and Clarion very serious.  
"What now?" The girl asked.  
It was like Clarion as trying to provoke her to hit her again, or take a more serious resolution.  
"One at a time, kids." Ralph asked them. "James?"  
"It started when I ran away from home. My adoptive father is very bad to me, so I ran. I cannot remember my real parents, unless this medallion used to belong to them. I was looking for a place to stay the night when I passed in front of the Arcade and noticed the door open. My medallion glowed every time I passed there, and that night it was a strange light, and when I touched it the medallion began to warm and give me a shock. Then I woke up in Hero's Duty."  
He was a little upset and worried. Clarion couldn't resist provoking him.  
"Oh poor boy. The story making you miss your mommy?"  
"Don't you have someone else to annoy? Or do you not know what family problems are?  
"You think you are the only with problems, boy? My life has been a true disaster since I can remember, but you don't see me crying like a little baby. I've learned to survive for myself."  
"I think I know why your parents abandoned you!" Now he was angry. "You were so unbearable even since you were a baby!"  
"Shut up! My parents didn't abandoned me! You don't understand anything! I hate you! Take it back right now!" She ordered angrily, her eyes getting bright red.  
"Alright, alright. Your parents didn't abandon you and you were only annoying when you grew up. Satisfied?"  
"And if I say no?" The girl smirked.  
Stop it!" Ralph pushed each one of them to opposite sides. "Can't you go one second without fighting?"  
The girl turned to the others with a dark smile and said:  
"adults like to spoil the fun. But I think I have some explaining to do, no? Let me see… It's incredible how my side of the story is so similar to his. I don't know anything about my real parents except that this medallion belonged to them. It shone every time I walked past the Arcade too and someone said that, or should I say 'this', place is haunted. I've lived alone for three years, since I ran away from the orphanage where I lived. I have natural abilities to steal, spy, and more. Tonight when I'm walking when I entered the Arcade my medallion gave me a shock and I woke up in Sugar Rush, met Vanellope, then Ralph, and then you two."  
"So, in fact, we aren't so different." James said, "Almost the same story."  
"But fate has his favorites and we can't change what fate decides. Look, boy, I'll give you a chance. Don't expect me to apologize, but we will stop fighting until we are back home. Deal?" She offered her hand to him.  
"Deal."  
They shook hands and smiled at each other for the first time in their whole lives.


	2. Unofficiais

**Welcome to the next chapter! This chapter will take a good of the changes on this chapter will be the four OCs joining us:  
Patty Peppermint - Candlehead  
Kandella Twist - I wanna scream and shout  
Citrus Fruitsplash - warriorkittytailsdoll  
Magan - m (Guest)  
So, welcome girls!  
And a great thanks to writergal96 for Beta-Read it for me. (besides just part of the chapter be Betaed, since the new ones I wrote for myself)**

**Hope you all enjoy reading!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 – Unofficiais_**

The dinner was calm and funny, like the kids are good friends of the others. Except for one little discussion because Clarion wasn't eating, that ends with the girl dropping James of his chair, nothing happened. When they realized the Arcade will open in less than a half hour they decided the two will stay in Sugar Rush until the Arcade open; because it's the best place for two kids.

"Climb!" Vanellope indicated to her kart.

"Better not." James said. "I'm afraid to race cars."

"Do not worry, it's very safe." The little president said.

"Stop being afraid, Jay." Clarion rose on the back of the car and pulled the boy to join her.

In a short time they reached the start line and finish where Vanellope parked the kart with the others.

"Wow! Look how many candies there are!" Clarion exclaimed.

" Is it safe be all made of candy?" James asked.

"One hundred percent."

"I'm getting hungry." Clarion murmured.

"And I am getting sick."

The three approached the other races, most of the girls are whispering when they arrived. Taffyta approached them.

"President, who are they and what are they doing here? The Arcade will open soon and I know they need to back to their games."

"They don't have games." Vanellope told her. "And because of that they will stay here until tomorrow. The girl is Clarion Jackson and the boy is James Robin."

"He is a gamer!" Gloyd protested, most nodded, all staring to James.

"It's so easy to see?" The boy asked.

"Yes." Crumbelina replied. "We've known you four years ago."

"And you are without your mask." Clarion added.

He didn't realize that before. His mask was attached to his belt, where he put during dinner.

"I know. I and my friends will help them back when Arcade closes. But 'til then, they need a safe place to stay. And nobody else can know."

All the racers nodded and the eight avatars positioned themselves to the Arcade's opening, Vanellope stood back and said to other racers:

"Keep an eye on both, principally Clarion. Keep her far from trouble."

The two sat down in the stands with Adorabeezle, there was also an older girl, with long and wavy light brown hair and eyes the same collor and seemed older than the other racers,  
"Hello!" The girl greeted.  
"Hi Megan!" Adorabeezle smiled at her.  
"So, you two are outsiders? It's cool! Last time I saw outsiders we had a great confusion here."  
"So, we aren't the first outsiders here?" James asked hopefull.  
"No."  
"And they managed to back home?" Clarion asked.  
"Yeah."  
"How?" Clarion and James asked together.  
"The Keymaker, or the Inter Worlds Traveler, he was related with the boys and took them back to their world."  
Suddenly, they become alert by an unexpected announce:  
NEW RACERS UNLOCKED!  
Clarion stood up.  
"What in this?" Clarion asked.  
"Just an unlocking." James rolled his eyes. "Happens sometimes in games like this."  
"You never playied a game before?" Megan asked.  
She denied.  
"Why we not go to meet this new characters?" Adorabeezle suggested.

Sit there and wait was boring.  
"I'm not going anywhere!" James protested. "You two shouldn't too."  
"Three." Megan corrected.  
"Whatever. You still shouldn't do it. Vanellope ordered us to stay here."  
"Vanellope just said us to stay out of trouble." Clarion corrected  
James shrugged and the girls jumped to the ground.  
Suddenly they reard the sound of karts. But it cannot be the nine racers, because they still were in the cake road. Three karts parked near the three girls.  
The first was like Vanellope's main design, with a candy cane engine, Oreo wheels, cinnamon bun bench and hardened icing controls, the main body was maple ice cream. It's driver was a girl with long blond hair, bright green eyes, pixie-stick shirt, fruit leather pants and jellybean earrings.  
The second kart was like Taffyta's, but with white cake icing, all kinds of candy canes and twizzlers. It's driver was another girl with short pale blond hair, icy blue eyes with a fuchsia outline and pale skin. She wore a hat made out of red twizzlers and an outfit similar to Taffyta's but mostly everything covered with twizzlers and candy canes.  
The last kart was round like the shape of a peppermint and colored in red and green, with York peppermint patties for wheels and has a candy cane bench with some candy canes molded together for a steering wheel. And it's driver was also a girl with long snow-white hair, pale skin and grey eyes.. She was wearing a white shirt with red stripes under a gray and white racing jacket, jeans, one black boot and one snow white sneaker and red and white beanie.  
James just slight eyed them, but not moved. The othe three girls approached.  
"Hello girls!" Pammela greeted with one of her's rare smiles.  
"Who are you?" The white-haired asked.  
"I'm Clarion, this is Felicia and Megan. And that's James." Clarion pointed the boy behind them.  
James smiled and waved but soon he back to concentrate in the race.  
"I'm Patty Peppermint. And this are Citrus Fruitsplash and Kandella Twist. You aren't from here, are you?"  
"Just Megan and I." Adorabeezle replied.  
"We're from nowhere." Clarion said.  
"How someone can be from nowhere?" Kandella asked.  
"I and James are losts. Felicia's games was unpplugged, but she lives in her brother's game."  
"We were going to take an adventure around Sugar Rush, want to join us?" Megan asked.

All the girls smiled, and together they crossed the road and entered the forest.  
They hadn't walked so much when Clarion sat down. The others looked at her.  
"Are you already tired?" Patty asked.  
"No. It will take just a minute."

Finally she got rid of the black jumpsuit, but kept her mask. Underneath she wore a blue T-shirt under a black jacket and white skirt, black and white striped stockings and her blue boots, a black belt with a silver purse and a watch.

They back to walk. Here and there Clarion grabbed something to eat, after all it was all made of candy and she had not eaten anything.

Suddenly a shadow pass by; it was great and ran fast. The girl ran, the others ran after her. Suddenly Clarion stepped on a branch of tree and he suddenly disappeared.

"Clarion!" The girls screamed, scared. Just above the pit of Nesquick Sand. Sometime those branches still would kill someone.

They knelt on the edge of the well and saw no sign of the girl.

"Clarion?" Where was she?

"Up here!" Called the redhead. She had managed to jump in time and was on a branch a little more to the top. "Can one of you explain what happened?"

"That branch was a double-stripped." Said Megan.

"And?"

"Double-stripped branches breaks." Adorabezzle explained.

"Why?"

"I dunno." All they shrugged.

"How'd you did that?" Citrus asked.

"Jump this way? I don't know. Feline Instincts I thought. What is down there that has you so worried?"

"Nesquick Sand." Megan told her.

"Quicksand?! Why would quicksand in a place supposed to be so harmless?"

"I've also asked myself this question a few times. But everything we learned was to stay away it and beware of double-stripped branches. "

Then she saw the shadow again. The girls at the bord saw a faint yellowish glow in her eyes before she began pursuing the shade in the branches, agile as a cat.

Clarion finally jumped to the other side of the pit and chased the shadow for a few meters before thinking better.

"Think Clar, what happened to Alice. Following shadows and ended up getting in trouble." But then another part of her brain was activated and responded to herself. "Alice is just a story. Have no chance you'll be following a creature and find a hole that will take you to a magical place. Not to mention that in the end it was all a dream."

Alert to anything suspicious, she saw the shadow again and continued to follow it up out of the trees in a large field.

No sign of what she was looking for. Walked quietly for a while, until the others reach her.

"Why did it take you so long?" She joked smiling.

"Why did you run?" Patty asked annoyed.

"I was following a strange shadow. Just haven't found the magic hole yet." Clarion laughed.

"If it's magic I do not know, but one more step and you would have fallen into it." Kandella pointed.

The girl looked down and saw that there was a hole in the ground.

"You mean you did not see the shadow?"

"Not sure." Kandella said.

"No." Megan replied.

"Guess not." Adorabeezle muttered.

"Maybe." Citrus thougt for a moment.

Patty just shruggerd.

"So girls, somewhere I can have a race out of the main circuits?" Clarion asked.  
"Well, we have a lot of bonus tracks, but the only two totally unused are the unfinished circuit in Diet Cola Mountain, and the castle's training track." Megan told her.  
"Well, not what I expected but let's race! Go for your karts girls!"  
"But, and you?" Kandella asked.  
"She can borrow one." Adorabeezle suggested.  
"But really Clarion, who are you?" Kandella asked.  
"I'm an orphan and live in the streets, nothing more to say."  
"But in the real world all kids have parents, haven't they?" Megan asked.  
"I don't know what happened to my parents. I think they're dead. I don't want to talk about it. We will have this race or not?"  
"All right. We met you at the catle." Megan said to Clarion.

* * *

The arcade was closed and Vanellope finally went to meet her new friends, but was surprised to only find James.

"Where is Clarion?"

"I do not know. I'm not the nanny of that little thief and their friends."

"She went there." Citrusella pointed to the forest. "Adorabeezle, Megan and the new girls are with her."

"What time did she leave?"

"As soon as the second race started." Torvald replied.

"The game is always so busy?" James asked, curious.

"It has been lately."

"And what do we do about Clarion? Honestly I do not care."

"Let us go to the palace, and if so, send the guards behind her. If she is still in the game then we will be fine and we will find her. The worst that could have happened is that she has fallen in quicksand."

"Quicksand!"

"But the girls are with her. She should be fine."

When they reached the palace they found a surprise.

"They are here, Miss President." Sour Bill explained, when Vanellope asked. "They are sleeping in one of the guest rooms."

"And you let Clarion enter?!" James exclaimed. "It's best to check that she did not steal anything."

"Foolish boy, there's nothing here so valuable to be stolen." Or so she thought. They went up to the room and found the girls fast asleep. "See!" deep down she was relieved.

"Okay, you win. Clarion, wake up!"

The girl did not move.

"Hey Stone, the Arcade has closed, time to get up!" Called Vanellope.

Again no answer. The two approached the girl cautiously.

"Clarion!" James yelled pulling the covers girl was when something gave him a shock.

The boy screamed in pain and fright, while Vanellope fell into laughter along with Clarion.

"Not funny!" He protested.

"You should have seen your face. This was just a silly prank."

"Silly prank? Even though it hurt?"

"You're very fragile. But leaving that aside, finally the Arcade closed, I thought this was not ever happen."

"Where were you?" James asked.

"Exploring. Let us to go now, I cannot stand another day like this."

"Do I really need to go back?" asked James. "I ran away from home, I have nothing to hold me to that world."

"He has to." Clarion replied. "Everyone here knows you, know that you are a gamer and this can be dangerous. You should not be here."

"She's right." Vanellope agreed.

"Not that anyone will miss you." Clarion commented.

"And you? Because going back? To steal more, cause more confusion, live a life that I know you do not want?"

"You know nothing. Come on."

* * *

The three met Ralph waiting for them so they left. He said that if anyone could help the children that, that someone was Tapper.

The quartet entered the Tapper's, Ralph in front and three children chatting behind.

Ralph approached the counter and Tapper came to him. No question was necessary. When the waiter saw the two children he was completely shocked.

"Ralph, what you have here?"

Thinking that Tapper, like others, had recognized James, he replied:

"I know Tapper, they are human, but ..."

"Human?! I've seen the boy playing here before, but it is impossible to confuse these necklaces. And the girl looks so much like her mother. Going to tell me you do not remember, Ralph?"

Ralph had to strain a bit, but he did remembered one particular night, nine years ago.

**Flashback**

It had been another day like all the others. It was a time that the Arcade was closed when Ralph left the Fix Felix Jr. and entered the Tapper's. The moment came, he saw one of his…he did not know if I could call him friend, perhaps only known as Kyle Thomas. He was one of the villains in a game called American Spy, wore a black jumpsuit and was without his usual mask, had blond hair and green eyes. But what really drew attention was that he carried in his arms a bundle of blankets colored pink.

Beside him was a woman with long auburn hair and blue eyes, had pointed ears and wore a long green tunic. In her arms wrapping other blankets, but these were blue.

"Hey Ralph!" Kyle finally saw him and called him. "Come to join the party?"

"What party? Someone's birthday? If I had known I would have brought a gift."

It was a joke, of course, but Kyle probably understood.

"No need, Ralph, just join us. I'm not drinking, but the first round is on me."

"So what is the reason for the party?" Ralph ordered a beer and sat down in front of the couple.

"It's been a month since our children were born. We wanted to celebrate with friends." Replied the woman.

She was Krisatris, elf hunter queen from Dragon's Hunters, also a great sorceress.

The two had been married only a year. It was the first wedding that happened in the Arcade between characters of different games. People said it would not work, but in the end, there they were, with two beautiful children.

The girl looked like her mother. She had red hair and blue eyes, slightly pointed ears, not as much as an elf and wore a blue medallion around her neck.

The boy also had red hair, but his eyes were green and his ears apparently normal. He also had a medallion, but it was red.

**End of Flashback**

"And that's how I met you." Ralph explained, after telling the story to children.

"I mean that we are siblings?" Asked a dissatisfied Clarion. "And twins? And that we were game characters?"

"Yes" Tapper said. "You were born here. The first children actually born in Arcade. Clarion was the oldest, much like her mother and Aaron was the youngest, a little more like his father, despite the red hair."

"Aranne and Korin? Those were the names that our parents gave us?" Asked James.

"Explain then, how did we end up in the human world!" Demanded the girl.

"I do not know. A month after that, a virus attacked yours mother's game. In the end, the game had to be unplugged and the virus prevented any characters to leave, including his mother, and you. His father got so bad, that when his game was unplugged, everyone left except him."

"You mean they are dead?" James tried to hold back the tears, but it seemed impossible.

"Stop looking like a baby, James!" Clarion protested.

"You not care?" Vanellope asked. "They are your parents!"

"Listen, I grew up with that idea in mind. I continued to be a homeless orphan. I hated that place and anyway, we're stuck here. Why should I care?"

She faced them seriously, especially James, who was crying. Vanellope put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"You have no heart, is that it?" He asked.

"I have a heart, but I have headaches too. Was it not you who did not want to go home? But, guess what? Will be alone on the streets now."

"Just like you. That does not matter?"

"No. Unlike you, I can take care of myself. Grow up and stop playing the baby. The sooner you learn about the cruel world we live in, that does not give room for kids like you, the better."

"You're bad, you know? You will never change! No matter if you're my sister or not. I still hate you!" He ran back to Central.

"Boys." Clarion rolled her eyes and went as well, followed by the other three.

"Hey, Clarion!" Vanellope called.

The girl paid no attention.

"Clarion?!" Called Ralph.

No answer.

"Clar!" Shouted Vanellope, attracting the attention of many characters around and the girl herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Clar?" She asked angrily.

"Just wanted to get your attention."

"Are you okay?" Ralph asked a littleworried.

"I said I do not care. Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Where is James?" Ralph asked her.

"I turned into his nanny now?"

The three exchanged a worried look.

"You should not have treated him that way." Ralph scolded.

"I do not care." She shrugged. "He'll have to learn to turn here."

"You do not need to stay here. You may come live in the palace." Vanellope kindly offered.

"I don't want favors from anyone. I'm perfectly capable of turning alone. And what I would be doing while Arcade was open? I'll find someone who can take me to the real world and pretend that nothing happened. If I cannot, see you in Sugar Rush. "

And she walked away without another word.

* * *

**Well, I was going to add some more scenes, but I was so busy that I can't do anything. Sorry. Maybe someone have noticed, I mentioned two names, Lewis and Wilbur, not a coincidence, Time to Play is a Meet the Robinsons and Wreck-It Ralph crossover I'm helping Sticky to write, but no, except for a few references, this particular history will haven't any relation with MtR.**  
**Hope see you next chapter!**


	3. Wide Awake

**Welcome back to everyone! I want to thanks all taht read the last chapter, I'm glad to see all you here again or for the first time****.**

**So, this is one of my favorities chapters in the whole history, a little of cutness, a little of action, but in fact is just a family chapter I feel I had to write. It's also the longest chapters of the whole history for now. I changed not a single line in it when rewriting the history.**

**The music in the chapter, how the name of the chapter already say, is Katty Perry's Wide Awake, and this is the music theme of this history. When I was writing this chapter, I was also downloading this music for the first time, and when I saw the letter, I found it so perfect to this history.  
Again thanks for writergal96 for Beta-Read it for me, you're the best! :* And I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

_**3 - Wide Awake**_

James ran directly to the safest place he could think, Fix-It Felix Jr.  
He ran the fastest he could, trying to keep the tears and keep out of sight, but did not realize before bumping into someone.  
"I'm sorry!" He called frightened, still crying.  
"All right." He heard the gentle voice of Felix. "You did not hurt me. Please, do not cry." But James did not calm down. "Are you okay?"  
"I am." The boy wiped his tears with the back of his hand.  
"How was in it Tapper's?"  
"Cool." The boy lied.  
"Then why were you crying?"  
"It's nothing."  
"All right. But if you want to chat, just look for me."  
Felix patted the boy's shoulder and began to walk away.  
"Felix!" James called cautiously.  
"Yes?"  
"Can we talk in private?"  
Felix glanced at the newly built square and saw some of the homeless characters around it, then turned to James, grabbing the boy by the hand and led him into the building.  
He left the boy in the room and went to the kitchen, returned with two cups of hot chocolate. Apparently James was in need of some.  
But when offered a pint to him, the boy refused.  
"No, thank you. Has enough sweet at Sugar Rush. I am even sick."  
"Drink." Felix insisted gently. "I'm sure it will do you good."  
James finally accepted by pure politeness. But when he took his first sip, he felt as if all the weight of his body disappeared, the heat returned and he felt the tears stopped running. Wiped the last one away and smiled sweetly at Felix.  
"This is wonderful! Thank you."  
"Will tell me what happened?"  
James nodded and told the whole story that Ralph and Tapper had told them, including how Clarion had treated him.  
"Then I ran down here, and I bumped into you. I do not know what to do, Felix. My life so far has been a lie, but all the bad things I know about myself was true. Clarion was the only thing left in life that I cannot remember, and she hates me. Why does this hurt so much? I should be used to this, it was the story which I grew up with. And how can I miss people I never knew? "  
"Not enough to be in your memories." Felix sat beside the boy and placed his hand around his shoulders. "But it's in your code. Deep down you remember, and Clarion too. She is right in saying that you have to learn to live with it."  
"Really?"  
"Seriously. Hot Chocolate and a friend to talk to sometimes help, but others, you just need some time alone to put ideas in place."  
"I just do not want to be alone, but Clarion and I can't even go a day without a fight, many in which she attempts or threatens to kill me. I do not know what's wrong with her!"  
"It is difficult to forget the past, and apparently so for you too. It is not so bad, I'm sure deep down she cares, but she has a different way of dealing with it."  
"She is too proud of to admit it?" The boy ventured.  
"A little. As I understand what she said, it looks like she had a hard life, and learned that people do not care and that's why it's easier to keep everything to herself. She just needs to get over it and I'm sure you can understand. Mainly, you have to accept that it is part of her nature. "  
"How so?"  
"She may look like your mother, but her behavior is more like that of your father. He was also a thief, one of the main villains of their game, and Clarion inherited this rebellious and cheater side and his skills. You look more like your mother: a good heart, very patient, honest and well behaved. "  
"Then our parents were opposites, as we are?"  
"And like them, I'm sure you will learn to understand each other."  
"May I ask why you helped? Is it because we are, or were, a threat and you did not want problems?"  
"I cannot answer for everyone, but I'm helping because you needed it, no matter what or who you are."  
"You know you aren't like everyone else who is not wasting their time with a boy who they barely know just because he was crying."  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"I am. Thanks for helping me, Felix."  
"I was just fixing a broken little heart."  
James chuckled.  
"You know, if I had a father would want him to be just like you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. You're cool and know exactly what to do to help and are willing to do this. You're affectionate, gentle and very patient, as I imagine that every parent should be."  
Felix cannot help smiling. But James seemed worried about something again.  
"What is still bothering you?"  
"What will happen to me now? No family, no home, in a place where everyone recognizes me for a life that no longer exists and most consider me a danger."  
"You could stay here. How about a home just for you?"  
"I'm only nine years old, I was not made to live alone and take care of myself."  
"That's why Clarion and you need each other."  
"You're right. I'll Try to talk to her, apologize if needed, but I'll get her to help me."  
"If you need to. talk to me."  
"Thank you Felix!"

* * *

Calhoun was ready to leave the Hero's Duty and take some rest, when she heard the sound of gunfire.  
There was nobody else there. She cautiously approached the training room, where the shots seemed to be coming. Before she opened the door she heard a familiar voice coming from there.  
"I do not need them to feel sorry for me. Just because I am only nine years old, does not mean that I do not know my way around alone. Which other girl have a so perfect aim, or can sneak in a place full of soldiers without being seen? Sure I'm the only one. Regarding going home? I hate that place and have nothing to hold me there. I can survive here and I do not need help. "  
The Sergeant finally opened the door to see Clarion with a gun pointed at her.  
"It's just you." the little girl muttered. "What are you doing here?"  
"It's who have to ask. What are you doing here?"  
"I love riddles. Let me see ... it's your game? Sorry if I'm invading, but my reasons are my problem."  
Calhoun sighed. She always needed an extra dose of patience to deal with that girl. Apparently something had not turned out very well and she needed a break, because she was here.  
"Apparently you did not find a way to go home."  
"It would be a problem if I had a home to return to. But my home is here now, if I can call living on the street, or in this case, in the Central to have a house. Still being a girl of the streets. And I can survive perfectly. I do not care if my parents are dead, if my brother hates me, I do not care. It's just another routine day in the disaster that is my life." she sighed and took a breath before asking "You are able to be honest with me?"  
"I'm always honest."  
"Are there people out there who care about each other?"  
"Sure. Who told you otherwise?"  
"Life said. I never cared. Still do not care. But I've been watching, things look different here. So they were not just feeling sorry for me?"  
Despite the tone of inexpressive it was obvious by those words that she was worried.  
"No."  
"Maybe I exaggerated when speaking with them. But I do not need help."  
"Having someone to confide in is always good."  
"I learned not to trust anyone. Should I just let my life change?"  
"If that means you're going to stop stealing, yes."  
"Ha, ha, very funny." she told sarcastically. "Honestly, I do not hate James or anyone else, this is just my way of dealing with conflict, especially feelings conflict, it I really hate it. But how can I apologize without them thinking I'm going soft?"  
"Telling the truth is always good. Admitting you have feelings is not weakness."

"If you say so. Thanks for talking with me, there aren't many people who would. Really want to know why I'm here? Just wanted to unload a bit, any chance of a battle against something I can join in with?"  
"In your dreams, I won't let a child fight against a bunch of Cy-Bugs."  
Clarion rolled her eyes.  
"Adults." she growled. "It's exactly what I'm trying to avoid, people that treat me like a little kid. I may be nine, but I'm more responsible than some adults; and certainly shoot better than most."  
Calhoun thought that if she did not accept the girl's request, that the girl would do something stupid and get hurt or worse. That sparkle in her eyes was a sign of trouble.  
"If it helps, I have survived to five shootings and even took one shot when I was five. And you'll be around to keep me out of trouble."  
"You're not taking no for an answer, are you?"  
"No. You can threaten me, I do not care. You can force me out, but I'll keep coming back. No matter what you do, will not leave. I could die; do not mind, especially after all this mess."  
Honestly she preferred Vanellope. The little president was not so stubborn and problematic. Vanellope had been here once herself, but after being sent away never came back. Clarion was challenging, trying to antagonize her or did she really not care?  
"You know that if you die will not regenerate, don't you?"  
"I figured that. It's because I'm human?"  
"No. Any character that dies outside of their game does not regenerate."  
"Alright, then because I'm not human any more I could die; I just found out that I was born in Arcade. I promise that I will not die."  
"That promise is somewhat difficult to fulfill."  
"I like hard challenges."  
If she did not give an answer soon, that discussion would last until the Arcade opened. She just wanted to the girl go away soon. Felix would be worried.  
"Okay, but not blame me for anything that happens."  
"I never had anyone take responsibility for me."  
The girl wanted to prove that she could do it, and mainly to prove to herself that she was still in charge, especially after the shadows in Sugar Rush.  
But despite her confidence, Clarion could not help feeling a little scared to see the first Cy-Bug, but those feelings did not last more than a second; the adventurous side taking over again. She did not notice the yellow light that shone in her eyes before she took off the mask.  
But, taking the mask off gave her a bit of fear but not enough to make her give up. A few minutes later she was running, laughing and shooting. She was as swift as lightning, without any problem, worry, anger, fear, just excitement and fun of a perilous battle.  
Since when was danger fun? She did not know, perhaps because it is the deliverer of all thoughts and disturbing feelings. Yeah, sure that was it.  
"Try not to play so much and focus more." Calhoun instructed.  
"Relax and watch it, Sergeant!" the girl screamed.  
She destroyed a few more Cy-Bugs on the way, before jumping into the back of one. The insect tried to bite, scratch, and drop her but the girl had gotten a safe place to sit. The bug rose, still trying to get rid of her. Luckily, Clarion was able to support the gun and started shooting at the others who came in her direction. One crashed into her and she dropped the gun. Three came toward her and she tried to think what to do. She took three grenades from her belt pouch and threw them. She laughed lively, drew a pistol and fired at the head of a Cy-Bug that was mounted, it was not powerful enough to disintegrate it, but he nosed into the ground. She jumped and ran in time to grab the weapon that was still lying there, but one Cy-Bug got there before she could shoot. Pinned to the ground she began to feel scared again, but managed to shoot it and rua away.  
But things were not good for the girl; her shoulder felt sore and her arm moved with difficulty. Not having much of a chance to use a weapon in that situation. Some shots left in the pistol, but she would soon run out of ammo.  
That's when she grabbed her medallion and tried to control her fear. She felt something heavy in her hand and noticed that a sword began to appear there. It had black blade and handle encrusted with rubies, the button on the handle was shaped like a skull of diamond.  
Not that it would help for long, Cy-Bugs were not made to face up close, so the girl did the only thing she could think of.  
"Help!" she screamed terrified, trying not to be killed. Her arm was very hurt and she had never been good with swords, principally a one hand sword and without an appropriate shield.  
That's when one of the Cy-Bugs started shooting at her, forcing the girl to run.  
"Quick!" She asked.  
Then she realized that his sword had become a light-saber and she resumed the attack as she could, until the beam was finally on.  
Clarion fall on her knees, then sat on the floor. She ran a hand through her hair when she realized that nearly half of it had been cut during the battle.  
Calhoun ran to her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"A little dizzy but I'm fine. That was fun." the little girl said still laughing.  
"What happened?"  
"My shoulder, a shot I took some years ago, but it has not fully recovered. But do not worry its better."  
But when she tried to get up, her legs felt frail and only did she not fall because Calhoun had a hold of her.  
"Yeah, I think it was more serious than I thought."  
"Where did that sword come from?"  
"I do not know. It appeared when I needed and then disappeared."  
"This is all because of your stubbornness. Was precisely what I was trying to avoid when I said no."  
"What's the point of life without a few risks?"  
How could that girl, after nearly dying, find a battle against Cy-Bugs fun?  
"You'll never learn, will you?"  
She picked her up. The truth is that she admired all that courage and coolness in the face of danger that the girl had.  
"Thank you." The girl muttered.  
"Why?"  
"For everything. Mainly for letting me do this and saving me when I needed it. You would be a great mom, you know?"  
The sergeant did not know how to answer, especially when the girl hugged her tightly and began to sing:

_I'm wide awake_  
Yeah, now she knew who she was.  
_Yeah, I was in the dark_  
_I was falling hard_  
_with an open heart_  
_How did I read the stars so wrong?_  
_And now it's clear to me_  
_That everything you see_  
_Ain't always what it seems_  
_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_  
But now things are different and she is glad for it.  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Not losing any sleep_  
_I picked up every piece_  
_And landed on my feet_  
_Need nothing to complete myself, no_

For the first time she really felt like she belonged to a place, she had a life and she was a complete person.  
_Yeah, I'm born again_  
_Out of the lion's den_  
_I don't have to pretend_  
_And it's too late_  
_The story's over now, the end_

She hoped that could be the end, happy forever, like in the old stories.  
_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Would dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_Till I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_  
_Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_

She felt like she was falling and, for the first time, she managed came to the earth.  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Thunder rumbling_  
_Castles crumbling_  
_I am trying to hold on_

Her world has crumbled, but it is good.  
_Good knows that I tried_  
_Seeing the bright side_  
_But I'm not blind anymore_  
_I'm wide awake_

Now she could see and feel the truth, now she is really awake; for the first time.  
_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_You know I'm letting go tonight_  
_I'm falling from cloud 9_  
_I'm wide awake"_

Calhoun pulled her back. Clarion looked at her body, only to find that there was no injury, except the white scar on her shoulder. For some reason her jacket had repaired herself too, but she could not say the same for her stockings and tear on the back of her shirt. Why only the jacket?  
Apart from that she was fine, except maybe for her hair, which had not returned to the original length and the cut was horrible.  
Calhoun checked the contents of the girl's bag. Mask, a mirror, a little money, some sweets, a packet of biscuits, false documents, some staples and paper clips, a blank block of notes, pencil, rubber, a knife, a pack of Mentos, her cell with the phones, silver type, and a comb.  
It was strange and unlike the girl to not react at the inspection, she just followed cautiously with eyes, serious and silent.  
The sergeant began to comb the hair of the girl, it causing a reaction.  
"What are you doing there?"  
"Just checking the damage that Cy-Bug caused."  
"Just a bad haircut."  
"You will try to be a better girl, no?"  
"Yes, I promise, Sergeant."  
Neither of them said anything during the process. The girl tried to mumble a song silently as possible and try to understand.  
It was a lullaby, and for some reason it would not leave her head.  
"Tammy" they heard the voice of Felix calling.  
"Thanks for everything." the girl murmured, rising.  
Once Felix approached she waved smiling at the two as she ran for the exit.  
"What's wrong with her?"  
Calhoun kissed him, and then said:  
"Nothing. Not now."  
"I was worried when you did not come home. I was worried about Clarion too, after what James and Ralph told me. What was she doing here?"  
Calhoun told the whole story to her husband, from the moment he found the girl.  
"But what exactly did James and Ralph say, what happened? She said something about being born in Arcade, her parents are dead, her brother hates her ..."  
"Her parents were two characters of unplugged games nine years and she and James are twins. Though she does not want to admit it, but I think all this left her shaken."  
"She did not admit it, but I think she needed someone to talk to."  
"She looks a lot better."  
"But maybe we should keep an eye on her for a while."

* * *

Clarion returned to the station and simply dropped into a corner, despite the wounds that have gone and her shoulder being better, she was completely exhausted. She did not imagine that game characters could be exhausted and so hungry that way.  
She had decided to be good at least for that night, then wondered where a girl without money could get something to eat, when she looked up and saw James smiling at her with a piece of pie. She did not know why, but smiled back.  
"May I sit down?" The boy asked.  
"The floor is free. I'm not going to kill you for it. Especially if the pie is for me."  
"I thought you'd be hungry. Where were you?"  
"Hero's Duty, fighting some Cy-Bugs."  
"You have courage. Without the Cy-Bug I panicked when I was there."  
"It was nothing. You are very fearful."  
"Maybe you're right."  
"Who are you and what you did to my brother?"  
"I just ... Wait, you said brother?"  
"I did. Look, I know we were always enemies, grew up on opposite sides of an eternal battle and learned the worst about each other, but if we actually stay here, I wish we could forget it all and start over again. What do you think? "  
"I was going to ask the same thing."  
Her expression turned serious again.  
"Just do not expect to see my nice side all of the time."  
"Never expected such a miracle. But what made you change your mind?"  
"I guess I just needed someone to talk to."  
"I think we both needed someone to talk to. And where are we going now?"  
"Today? Go where you want, I'm so tired that do not want move here for nothing. Goodnight, until tomorrow, bro."  
"Good night, Clar. See you in Sugar Rush tomorrow!"  
As he walked away, the girl pulled a mirror of the backpack and checked her appearance. It was the same as usual, except that she looked thinner and her hair was shorter. In hindsight, she liked it that way, maybe even a little shorter just a little bit above the shoulders to fix that mess; because it was very crooked. Gave less work to do and would avoid other accidents, but was long enough for her to keep in a small braid.  
Not that she was the vain type; actually the appearance did not matter much to her. Her clothes were mended and usually male clothing, but she actually preferred it that way. Her nails were short and when they were not broken they were bitten down, occasionally with a gloss. Her hair was rarely tidy. But a new life required a new look, and she would take care of it the next day.

* * *

**So, what you think? I know maybe you aren't expecting see Clarion this way, but I just feel this was the right way to do it, I feel her like this, next chapter will began a little more to bring mysteries and troubles.**


	4. Innocent or Culprit?

**Well, to begin, the game in this chapter is The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, and I know it is not an Arcade game, but is the game I know better and will have more scenes on it, so I needed a familiar game, also, part of this history is accidentaly ( you may not believe me, but it was an accident) based on Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask, so I solved to use the connection betwen the two games in a future chapter, you will see what it means soon. The music in the last part, is the beginning of Problem (the Monster Remix) and I found this so perfect to describe Clarion.**

**I changed nothing on this chapter too.**  
**Again thanks to my Beta, to all my readers and my friends and hope you enjoy!**  
**I own nothing, just my two ****OC's. Zelda belongs to Nintendo, Wreck-It Ralph to Disney and Guitar Hero I don't know who, but is not me of course.**

* * *

_**4 - Innocent or Culprit?**_

Clarion woke a little after the Arcade closed, still feeling a bit strange. She was a bit sensitive, so what? People could not blame her. But she blamed herself for not being stronger and able to stop those thoughts and feelings. But was it right to do it?

She was so distracted with her internal conflict, running by the station, which she crashed into someone and both of them fell.

Clarion immediately jumped up.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

What is this, Clarion! The girl scolded herself. Worrying yes, but not exaggerated. It seems that you are desperate!  
She reached for the boy to help him up. He was blond, had blue eyes, wearing green tunic and hat, brown boots and carrying a shield and a sword.

"I am. Are you new here?"

"Yes, I have been here for two days. Glad you did not hurt, I was so distracted."

"What is your name? And why you were running?"

"Clarion. I was running… just for running, I think." She replied a bit hesitantly. Why I was running? "And your name?"

"Link. Which game are you from?"

"Sugar Rush." She lied quickly, since out where she'd spent the previous day. "And you?"

"Legend of Zelda. Saw you enter the Hero's Duty yesterday, what were you doing there?"

"Having a little fun." Link did not believe her. "Oh man, come on! You'll tell me that you have a weapon like that and never enjoyed killing anything?"

Link was having one of those moments where people normally would ask 'what planet are you from?, But he did not ask and the silence began to bother Clarion.

"I still do not know anything here, any idea where I can go?" The girl smiled and tried to be gentle.

"I was returning to my game. But you can come if you want."

"Cool."

Apparently it was not just the adults that yielded easily to her smiles. But lying to others was lying to herself too, when and why she had become so fake?

_Stop it, Clarion!_ She thought again. _You will end up crazy._ _Seeing strange shadows are the first sign of madness. Conflict with itself is the second. You have to control yourself better._

"Can game characters can go crazy?" She blurted aloud.

"Normally only if programmed to do so." Link replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just talking to myself."

"Talking alone is the first sign of madness. You do not seem to have come from Sugar Rush. I've seen some children there, and you are the first that is not covered in candy."

"I left my candies home to have a little fun."

It was not her best excuse, but after the previous day, her brain was not working very well.

Finally they got to the game. Clarion wondered why those were journeys so lengthy.  
"And where are we going?" She asked to look at the entire length of the large field that extended in front.  
"To the palace, of course. I'll introduce you to Princess Zelda."  
I'm starting to dislike this story. Clarion thought. Princesses were not quite the kind of person she got along well with. Used to be spoiled, and authoritarian ... In short, it looked very much like James in behavior.  
But she said nothing, just smiled and followed. That kind of attitude went against all their guidelines.  
Funny how she had become accustomed so fast the idea of no longer being human, thinking as if she were a character in a game her entire life.  
"How old are you?" she finally decided to break the awkward silence that had lasted the entire journey.  
"Ten. And you?"  
"Nine and a few months."  
"Is that so? Are you asking what time we plugged in here? In this case we are new here."  
Clarion rolled her eyes, apparently she was not so well used and this brought another question: Now that was there she would stop growing? No. That could not happen; people would continue to treat her as a child for the rest of her life.  
"And you live here?"  
"No. I live in the Kokiri Forest, I can take you there if you want."  
"Cool!"  
Finally they found the princess, Clarion cannot help thinking that she had a pretty face and clothes too ridiculous, and who loved to Link, but he did not seem to like her much.  
"Link!" she screamed and ran to hug him. "Where were you?"  
"Making a quick visit to a friend; can I leave now?"  
"I'm seeing your friend."  
"Ah, this is the Clarion. Can I call you just Clar?"  
"No."  
"I just met her. She just wanted to see the place and I thought you should be the first to know."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Zelda." Clarion tried to smile, but did not like the attitude of the princess. "And rest assured that I have no intent to steal your boy, I need no one. Just wanted someone who could take me on an adventure."  
"And that certainly I am." Link smiled proudly.  
The princess finally smiled back.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too. So you're an adventurer? Adventures are things I think of boys. Heard of girls like you but it is the first that I have met."  
"You are also the first princess I know; you are cool, for a princess."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing. Except that I do not usually stand people like you, but you are not even as bad as most."  
"Look, we have a lot to see, so why not start walking?" asked Link setting in the middle of the two. "I have to be back before the Arcade opens and I'm sure you do too."  
"Good idea." responded the two girls.  
"See you when the Arcade opens, princess." The boy said goodbye before leaving with Clarion.  
"You could not have been a good little girl?" Link scolded when they had gone.  
"I'm not nice. It would be better for her to learn that fast."  
"Sometimes I also cannot stand her." Link laughed. "Let's go to the Ranch and then back in the woods, what do you think?"  
"Your other friends are all like the princess?"  
"I think not."  
"Then let's get going."

* * *

Ranchs normaly are cool places. She already have been in some and liked that kind of nature life, except for the hard work.  
Malon was in the corral with the horses. Sitting in a fench, she whispered a song. Normaly with a long white dress, that day she wore a white t-shirt, jeans and brown boots. Next to her was a chestnut mare, that seemed attracted by the music.  
"Hey, Malon!" Link called.  
The girl stoped singing and looked at him.  
"Hi, Link!" Both blushed a little when they eyes meet, untill Malon looked to Clarion. "Who's your new friend?"  
"Clarion Grace Jackson." She replied and both shake hands.  
Malon looked like so much with her. Same red hair, but Malon's are still long, and same blue eyes, fair skin and pointed ears. Malon was also just a few inches short than her.  
"You looks like sisters." Link told the two with a smile.  
The two gigles.  
"Yeah! Seems so." Clarion replied. Malon seemed a cool girl.  
"And Zelda?" Malon asked to Link.  
"Are not going with us. Instead, Clarion was comming."  
"Where?" Clarion asked confuse.  
"To Guitar Heros." Malon replied happly. "I have to tickets for today's show."  
"And who are going with? We're just three?"  
"Saria." Link replied. "My best friend."  
"Best friend?" Malon asked. "And I'm what?"  
"You're my BFF too Mal." He smiled at her. "I just know Saria much time ago. Or this are how we're programed to be."  
"Can we go or we have to wait her here?" Clarion interrupted impacient.  
"No. We're going for her." Link blushed again and the three exited the ranch.

'Walk in this game take so long.' Clarion thought to herself when they finally reached the forest.  
The girl take a look around. Mostly there are green and a little of brown, and seemed a little like Sugar Rush, because all she saw there are a bunch of kids and that round luminous fairies. Even the houses was made of threes, have a little pound and across it, one of the houses was decorated in red.  
"What was that?" Clarion asked curious.  
"A shop." Link replied. "It was there for sell things I need in the game. Ut after Arcade hours we can found some interesting stuffs there. Want to go take a look while I go for Saria?"  
"Why not?" She walked to the little shop, Malon followed her.  
After a few minutes, Clarion leave with a neon pink and green bracelet, sunglasses, a new black t-shirt and each girl with a cupcake and a cup of milk.  
Link was waiting next to the exit.  
Saria was as tall as Clarion, with short green hair and blue eyes. Normaly dressed in red, this night she wore a black t-shirt, dark green shorts and dark green boots. Normaly tied in a bow, thay her bangs was falling in her forehead and even over her eyes, but she seems don't mind.  
"You should be Clarion?" She asked smiling. "I'm Saria. Nice to meet you!"  
"Nice to meet you too!" Clarion smiled back. "We can go now?"  
Link laughed.  
"Of course. Come on!" And the four leave Legend of Zelda sharing jokes and laughing together like old best friends.

* * *

In Guitar Hero, everything went well for a while and they were having fun. There were many people there, heroes and villains of all kinds of game. Clarion noted Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle in a corner but she refused to look at them.  
In matter of half an hour, she had won a guitar competition in a drop-in-arm, had cut her hair and braided her hair which stuck in various directions, trapped by various colored loops, and had a removable tattoo on her neck, with the design of a blue dragon dropping fire.  
That's when two heroes of a game she did not know besieged.  
"Can I help you guys?" she asked serious.  
"I think so. We were sent to hunt down a thief."  
"I am sorry gentlemen, I know of no thief."  
"We're looking at it."  
"Oops, wait there, I did not steal anything this time, I swear!"  
"No use of a disguise, girl, it's you who goes by the name of Kitty Jackie, no?"  
Kitty Jackie? No, she does not ... Wait, how did they know about Kitty? She just was only called that by her partners in the outside world.  
"Kitty Jackie is dead." she said coldly. "But if you do not want to arouse the fury of Clarion Ramirez it is best to walk away."  
"Look, the Shorty is brave." scoffed one. "It is the following baby, returns what you stole and we let you go."  
"I said I did not steal anything, and do not call me Shorty or baby again. If you do not disappear in five seconds you will not be able to return to your games tomorrow, do you understand me?"  
"I do not want to fight." The other tried to calm her. "If you did not commit the crime then there is nothing to fear. Please empty your bag."  
The girl rolled her eyes and turned the bag upside down on a table, but was surprised when a transparent red stone, with a large black crack in the center, rolled out and fell to the ground with a bang.  
"I do not know how that got there."  
"You little brat!" one of them grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her up. "Anything to say for yourself?"  
"It was not me. And you'll be sorry."  
Girl hit punched him in the face so hard that he let go and stepped back, a black eye.  
This caused a fight between the three, Clarion was protecting herself more than attacking, one of them had a sword, but even so were the two who were picking on one. She eventually knocks them down.  
"Someone else want to accuse me of something I did?" she shouted to the crowd around him.  
Total silence, left she satisfied, or almost, in spite of everything having calmed down she was mad because of the confusion and left without even her friends.  
"Hello, darling." a voice called her, she turned to face Ganondorf.  
"Hey, man, what do you want?"  
"Just a little chat. I saw what you did."  
"Everyone saw. And I do not owe anyone explanations. Besides, Link said you're a bad guy."  
"No. I am the villain of the story, big difference."  
"In your case it does not. I see it in your eyes."  
"You're not so different from me."  
"I did not steal the stone, if it's what you're thinking ..."  
"So why entered that fight? This is not the behavior of an innocent girl. An innocent girl would have avoided the fight. Look, I know what you're going through. What you want is what we all want: villains want to conquer the space heroes robbed from us. "  
"This is a double lie! I do not want that and I'm sure they did not steal anything. You offend me and that way I can get a little angry about it." she smiled wickedly. "See Ralph and Felix. They're great friends."  
"But you know how the Fix-It. He trusts anyone. He's too nice to take action against anyone. Heroes are not as good as everyone thinks. Those two attacked you, not attacked?"  
In this he was right. If she had not started the fight, or if another type of person, they probably would have done in pieces. His face was not hurt that she had taken the punch, but still ached a bit. But even then he was wrong.  
"That goes for everyone else?"  
"The brat is very innocent. A Sergeant does nothing about Felix. And the other, which guarantees that they are not faking? Perhaps to avoid another problem like what Ralph caused the last time."  
"You know until about them for a new guy here. And what did he do?"  
"He did not tell you? None of them told you? And if they call you their friend."  
"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to put me against them, but it will not work."  
"Away from me, darling. But not to believe me if you don't want to. If you want to know the truth why not ask? Go to the Nicelanders and discover the truth."  
Clarion thought. The idea was not bad.  
"I do not even know them. Let alone trust them. But maybe I'll follow your advice. Not that I trust you." A red glow passed through her eyes and Ganondorf smirked.  
"I know. Nor do I trust you."  
The girl rolled her eyes and walked away. It was a trap, right? Or was there something hidden in everything? And who put the stone in her bag? The fact that she had not slept in Central helped her out.

* * *

The Core Four,and were on the rainbow bridge in Sugar Rush waiting for Clarion.  
"Where is she?" Vanellope asked to Ralph, a little impatient. "She promised to get here early. You made her promise, did you not?" She turned to James.  
"Actually no. I said only for her to come and she said she would." _Or did I?_ he asked himself mentally. The truth is that he did not remember exactly of their conversation the night before.  
"Where did you find her?" asked Calhoun.  
"In Central Station. She said she was too tired to get out of there."  
Then they heard a voice singing loud and lively and Clarion appeared, playing a guitar and singing still excitedly. She wore dark glasses and had her hair all combed in cornrows, fastened with colorful barrettes, her clothes were all disheveled, even torn, more than she had already ripped in Hero's Duty.  
"Clar!" The boy exclaimed in horror.  
"What happened to you?" Ralph asked.  
The girl finally noticed the presence of her friends, pulled out one of her headphones, slung the guitar on her back, took off her glasses and smiled.  
"Hey, guys!"  
"Let's start with why you're in this state, shall we?" James asked.  
"Did not know you had this boring side, Jay." Clarion replied. "I was in a show."  
"Show?"  
"You were supposed to be here hours ago." Vanellope protested.  
"I forgot. I ended just trampling and meeting a nice boy named Link, who took me to meet his friends. They went to this show in Guitar Hero and I went along."  
"It doesn't explain why you are in this state." The boy insisted.  
"I got into a fight with some guys there. Nothing more."

Vanellope looked at her shocked.  
"Nothing more?" Calhoun was angry. "You promised to behave and suddenly are stealing, fighting and forgetting your promises."  
"Oops, first, I don't promise anything, I said I will be here and I am. Second, I did not steal anything. They just found a stolen item in my bag. And I'm trying to do my best, but I cannot change my nature from one day to another. In six years, you get used to who and you are and you cannot, not even pretend to be someone else. But I promise I'll try to be a good girl from now on. "  
James looked at her shocked. Since when Clarion was able to act that way? First so rebellious, then apologizing and promising to behave.  
Then he saw a slight mischievous smile half hidden in his sister's face and realized that she was only pretending.  
"You never learn, do you? And is this a tattoo?"  
"Me?" She pretended to be scared. "I was just having a little fun. You cannot blame me for wanting a little adventure. And that's not a real tattoo, it washes away with water."  
"Nor is that its falsity does not stick with me. And do not make promises you cannot fulfill, you will never change."  
She smiled fun.  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Have it your way."

"Seriously I swear I'll try to behave myself. Things will be different now, I just need some time to adapt and something to keep me busy, to avoid that I get bored and cause some confusion."  
She seemed sincere this time, but will they could trust her?  
"You have one more chance." Calhoun warned. "Any more robberies or a fight of this kind ..."  
"And will end up locked in the Not-so-Fungeon." Vanellope added.  
"What is this? Everyone is plotting against me now?" she asked, falsely indignant.  
"This is just a precaution. Start with small things, then you lose control and destroy your life and that of others." The Sergeant explained.  
"Decide who you are." James challenged.  
"Who am I?" Clarion asked with a mischievous smile and a twinkle in his eyes. She put her glasses back and walked away from friends.

_"I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster "_

"I should not have said that." James muttered.

_"I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_  
_And I do not have to try, I just do what I does_  
_Do not have to tell me, I already know_  
_They all want me_  
_Yo, I run this, I smash it_  
_Like my bass, real hard, boom-Bastic_  
_Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster_  
_Cause trouble, never listen to my master_  
_New Benz, all black, from Malaysia_  
_Can not drive, but my mama do not care yup_  
_To the top, I'm take it to the celling_  
_I'm on the moon but I feel the sum beaming_  
_I'm so dope like ooh la la_  
_So so fly like a helicopter_  
_Sup to the hood and the homies on the block_  
_Doin 'it big, ya you know, what's up_  
_Some come and try to say I'm a problem_  
_So crazy, gotta put'em in an asylum_  
_Some come and try to say I'm a problem_  
_Ha, solve it! "_

She turned and smiled challengingly for others.  
Indeed, most of the music seemed made especially for the girl.  
So Clarion started walking again absently, without giving time for someone to say something, because she put her headphones on and was listening or not, or had an excuse to pretend she was not.  
When she finally reached the start line and finish where the other runners were.  
"See you in a bit!" Vanellope shouted, and ran, pulling Clarion and James with her.


	5. The New Racers

**Well, I changed a lot on this chapter too, but it really don't mind, because you haven't seem the old version of it. It also count again with the presence of my friend's OCs a little, and after it I will post a special history about Citrus. Well, nothing important to say, just enjoy.**

* * *

_**5 - The New Sugar Rush Racers**_

"Whoa, wait a minute! Where are we going?" Clarion asked.  
"If you had come earlier you would know." James replied, pushing his sister into the kart.  
"You know how to drive?" Vanellope asked Clarion, going as fast as possible toward the palace.  
"I shouldn't, but I do, why?"  
"I will show you."

"Where are we going? Tell me or I'll jump." She threatened.

She was well able to meet the threat, but Vanellope wanted to keep the secret.  
"It's a surprise."  
"Haven't I said that I do not like surprises?"  
"Yes, but I think you'll like this."  
"Vanellope this is the last time I'll warn you."  
The way she stood up alarmed the President.  
"Okay, you said you did not want to be a runner, but I thought you might change your mind after a race, but for that you need a kart."  
"Apparently I have no choice." Clarion growled, but calmed down.  
When they finally stopped in front of the bakery the little girl did not give up.  
"So ... is this a garage or something? How exactly do you want to get me a kart so last minute?"  
"We'll do it!" announced Vanellope lively.  
"What?! Sweetie, karts are not made by two nine year old girls, you know?"  
"These here are. Just choose one!"  
Still suspicious, Pamela chose. The door opened, revealing what seemed part of a giant bakery.  
"You're mocking me, aren't you?"  
"Go there!" Vanellope pushed her lightly. "Time is passing. If you had been on time we would not be in a hurry."  
Pamela rolled her eyes and ran to the machine. At the end she found the game fun, but she was not the type who would admit it.  
Clarion's kart had three spikes in the front, and the two front wheels are small and orange with stars on them and the two back wheels are huge and purple with hearts on them. The bench was upholstered with cotton candy, and a blue and brown steering wheel shaped like a cat's face. The kart was blue on top and white on the bottom half, velvety texture and covered in sprinkles.

"What did you think?" she asked Vanellope proudly.  
"Wow is the coolest kart I've ever seen, after mine, of course!"  
"I could improve it if I could draw on it."  
Vanellope walked away and soon returned with several bags of pastry creams with various colors. Clarion started working. Within minutes, the kart had flames painted on the sides and colorful stars covering.  
"A little colorful but it's good." she admitted. "I just hope I do not eat any of it. What now?"  
"Let's rejoin the others and have our race before the Arcade opening. But first we have to get clothes for you."  
Pamela did not like the idea. She was used to her clothes, and did not want to change her look. When she saw the wardrobe of Vanellope, she almost had a fit. Why so did she have so much clothes? She did not imagine Vanellope to be the kind of girl that had a wardrobe full of frills and the like, besides, since when do game characters have a wardrobe so big and variety like that?  
"Let's see ..." Vanellope glitches into the wardrobe and returned with a big smile and a pink blouse and white skirt."What do you think?"She asked Clarion.  
"Seriously? You thought I'd want to wear pink? Can I keep my jacket? And what about a white shirt and a little sugar?"  
Vanellope glitched into the wardrobe again and returned with a white cotton candy shirt. Then she left and returned with the sugar.  
Clarion took off her jacket and poured sugar on it like glitter.  
"Let's see what else." the girl entered the wardrobe and after examining what was there, chose a bright transparent skirt, blue shorts and white and blue striped socks.  
Clarion went up to the room she had slept in the night before and changed. Once walked out of that room, she felt a new person.  
Her hair was completely covered in sugar, and done in a single braid, her fringe secured by a white cotton candy bow and two clips improvised of papper clips and adressed with two cotton candy butterflies. She was wearing her own boots, the medallion around her neck, and her purse which was also covered in sugar.  
"How do I look?" she asked.  
"Looking like a real racer. But you need a name."  
"Pammy Cotton Candy! What do you think?"  
"Perfect."

* * *

The two found James waiting with the others at the start line. He was now dressed in a blue cotton candy shirt, white jacket, blue pants and a white cotton candy cap, his red boots and medalion constrated with the light colors of his clothes. His kart looked like his sister's, but has just one spike on the front and was covered in chocolate granules.

"Wow Pammy!" Megan approached admiring her friend's new kart.

"Really cool, no?" Pammy smiled.

"What's the name?" Patty asked.

"Fluffy Speeder."

"Hey Citri, come here to see Pamela's kart!" Kandella called.

But Citrus wasn't paying attention. Her kart was parked far away from the others and she seemed distracted in watch someone in the crowd. Pammy and Kandella did their best to hold a laugh and approached her.

"Citri!" The two yelled together.

"Ahhh!" She jumped up scared. "What is this?" She asked.

"Nothing." They giggled.

"The race will start in a few minutes, better you get ready for it." Pammy told her.

Citrus drove her kart back to the line.

"She is acting this way since she arrived to the race, and aways watching Felix a little far away." Megan told Pammy.

"We all sat up here, she is just getting bored." Kandella replied. "The race will make her better."

"Yeah Meg!" Pammy said. "It was one of my favorite pass time when I was little. Sometimes people even complained about me folowing they." She laughed. "Good times, if aren't my life style."

"You saw James' kart?" Kandella thought better change the subject.

"Yeah, I saw it. It resembles a cloud over wheels." She laughed.  
James approached then.  
"I like it." He replied.  
"Since when you know how to drive James?"  
"First, I prefer you call me Jay-Jay while we're here. And Vanni gave me some lessons while we were waiting for you.  
"You think this things will put up to a race?" Gloyd asked.  
"We will try." Jay-Jay replied.  
"Pamela really know how to race." Kandella told him.  
"So they will race?" Taffyta asked, not satisfied.  
"Why are you so mean Taffy?" Kandella asked her twin.  
"They're not even from here. They aren't supposed to race."  
"But they will." Vanellope replied. "Pammy and Jay-Jay Cotton Candy will be our new racers."  
"Let's do a bet Taffyta." Pammy said. "If I manage to be on the rooster today, you shut up. If I don't I let Sugar Rush and never come back."  
Taffyta smirked.  
"Be ready to lose."  
"Let's see." Pammy also smirked and they shook hands. So she walked to her friends. "I don't know how I let myself to get into this: a warrior like me walking around like a pastry." She stuck her hands into her Jacket's pockets and rolled her eyes again.  
"You're very cute." Ralph said, smiling at her.  
Pammy looked up at him.  
"This is the problem." She protested, not angry but annoied. "I'm not cute. I'm a brave and powerful street's warrior. I'm just pretending because I promissed behave myself and need something to keep me busy. But the kart is cool, besides being bright and colorful, it's fast and has style. And make it was pretty fun too. And race can't be so boring at all."  
"Well, nobody will let the race be a cakeway for you just because you look like a cute, innocent, little girl." Jay-Jay said laughing.  
Pammy steeped forward, glaring at him fiercely.  
"Say it of me again and I will turn you into Cy-Bug's food."  
Her twin brother steeped back frightened. Some racers laughed and giggled around then.  
"And that goes for all you!" She added, looking around.  
Montly silenced, but Gloyd keep laughing, the girl approached him.  
"I'm not kidding. If you don't want to be the first, I suggest you stop clowning around. Understand?" She yelled the last word angry and the boy hid behind Vanellope.  
"Okay." He quickly answered and ran to his kart.  
"Since when you act like this?" Calhoun asked her.  
"I guess since I was six. I learned to survive on the streets you need to be the smartest or the most dangerous on there. And I choosed to be both."  
"Well, news for you sis, you aren't on the streets anymore." Jay-Jay told her, feeling a bit brave with Calhoun around.  
"Better we race now." Vanellope suggested, checking Pammy's clock.  
As Pammy jumped into her kart she put he phones. That japanese music wasn't helping her to concentrate. She let escape a long yawn. She had sleept all day, but she seemed more tired than before. But she was going to do everything possible to win that race.

Pammy opened her eyes as she heard the sign to go and easy took 6th place. She keept her position 'till the enter of Gumball Gorge, where she managed to pass Crumbelina and Taffyta.  
Adorabeezle was trying to pass her, but she keep closing the girl's way. Adorabeezle changed direction but Pammy blocked her again, and again, 'till the red-head changed her direction, leting Adora shocked and she don't noticed 'till a pink gumball hit her.  
But that trick made Pammy lose position. In front of her, Snowanna was aiming at Swizzle, Rancis and Jay-Jay with a Sweet Seeker. When Pammy saw he brother in danger she groaned angry:  
"My brother no." And she accelerated and threw her kart against Snowanna's, amking the girl loose her shot and he control and go hit one of the gumball machines.  
As they made the jump to exit Gumball Gorge, Pammy managed to pass Swizzle and Rancis, but she suddenly lost her control. She tried to figure out what was wrong and noticed one of the kart's front wheels was loosening.  
Thinking fast for a solution, she hung herself at kart's side and did her best to tie the wheel with duck-type.  
But she had lost so much positions and she was going to do her best to recover her place.  
As they reached Ice Cream Mountains, between Pammy and her friends were just Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead, and at her side was Citrus. Citrus tried to pass by then, but the three blocked her way, the girl tried to contorn then, but they blocked her again, but this time, in a dangerous maneuver, Pammy contorned then by the other border of the way. The red-head stopped her kart in front of then and the three had to launch their karts to diferent ways to not hit her and Citrus contorned and passed then. Pammy accelerated and ran to join her friends, laughing.  
The rest of the ravce was friendly, without tricks or traps, just in the end, Pammy managed to be in first, Vanellope just behind, glitched to pass her, but she disappeared and appeared back just behind the girl.  
So the race was finished, and the nine avatars of the next day were Pammy, Vanellope, Patty, Megan, Citrus, Kandella, Jay-Jay, Sticky and Gloyd.

As the karts parked at the finish-line, Jay-Jay jumped out of his and runned to his friends.  
"Wow! You saw me? What a wonderful race!" He exclaimed, jumping around happly. "I thought I was going to death." He muttered, stoping for a moment, so turned to his sister. "Thank you for save me."  
"Don't be so used to it." Pammy warned him rolling her eyes, but with a smile. "I can be used to it." She told then. "Race, I mean. I almost died but it was fun." She looked at Felix. "Can you please fix my kart? I think it will not handle one more race."  
"What happened?" Vanellope asked her.  
"I almost lost one wheel trying to save Jay-Jay. My lucky was I had a duck-type on my bag."  
"You know you can't do it during game hours no?" Calhoun warned her.  
"I'm knowing." Pammy replied with a smirk. "I will not try to save anyone during gamehours too." She shrugged. "So, I think I will take a nap before the Arcade open. I'm really tired."

"Just a minute, I'm going there too." Vanellope said.  
"Girls, we're leaving." Felix announced.  
"So I'll see you tomorrow." Clarion shrugged as if he did not make a difference.  
"Goodbye, Stinkbrain." Vanellope embraced Ralph.  
"Until tomorrow, Kid. Same to you little brat."  
She just waved back.  
Calhoun approached the girl.  
"Behave yourself." alerted her.  
"I'll try." the girl murmured.  
"It's getting better." the sergeant threatened her. "And take care of your brother."  
"I'm not his babysitter." Clarion got angry.  
"I thought you're made peace." Felix said, confused.  
"But this peace has limits. But do not worry, I'll do my best."  
They knew they were not going to get any better from Clarion, but they also knew that even if she refused to admit, she would obey.  
"Do not worry; I will not let them spoil anything." Vanellope guaranteed.  
She knew she was taking a risk with two characters not allowed in your game, especially with two problematic as Pammy and Jay-Jay, but she trusted the two.

* * *

**Just to let you know, Clarion's kart is resembles that white Speed Racer's kart. And, I was planning to describe more the race scene but nothing popped into my mind. See all you next chapter where the problems will really begin!**


	6. More than eyes can see

_**Chapter 6: More than eyes can see**_

The Arcade was finally closed. It had been a tiring day for all, especially Clarion who has seemed to haven't slept since the night she arrived; for James, it would take a while to get used to the routine; and extremely tiring for Vanellope, who had not being feeling well for a while.  
The little President had to be taken back to the palace, because after an intense day of racing she was no longer able to drive. Her head ached a lot and she could feel her whole body hot and weak.

"Vani! What's the problem?" Clarion had to support her all the way to her room, Vanellope was no longer able to stand.

"Just a little tired. And since when do you care?" The question was not made in rude tone; she was just surprised that someone like Clarion cared.

"I'm not a bleeding heart, but of course I care about people; when they really need it. And you're not just tired. I'm not a doctor but I know enough to say you're seriously ill." She helped her friend to lie down and put her hand on her forehead. "You're burning up with a fever, your skin is pale."

"She'll be okay?" asked another voice Vanellope and did her best to look at the door.

There was Rancis, with a sad look and worried.

"Who gave you permission to be here Brat?" asked one angry Clarion.

Rancis looked at her for a second, just thinking how strange it was to be called Brat by a girl who was about your age and height.

"Sour Bill said the main ... I mean, president Vanellope was here and I could go to see her. I was worried, she did not seem very well."

"And she is not. Now get out!" she ordered, already pushing him away, but suddenly stopped. "Or rather, do something useful and go get the guys."

"What guys?"

"You know friends of Vanellope, no?" he nodded. "So what are you still doing here, boy?" she screamed at him.

"Okay, I'm going." Rancis too dispirit and scared. He would never get used to that crazy girl.

* * *

Ralph, James, Felix and Calhoun were at the station, waiting, already a little impatient, for the arrival of Clarion and Vanellope. Were about to go look for her at Sugar Rush when one of the racers came out and approached them.

Rancis looked nervously at them, he could not tell who was the most dangerous between the girl and the Sergeant, but walked up and said: "Vanellope is sick. Clar asked to come to tell you."

'Asked' was not quite the word, but it did not matter much at the moment.

"How so sick?"

"We don't know. She was acting weird during the races today, afterwards she became ill and Clarion led her back to the palace."

"It was really strange." James agreed, "But I did not think it was so serious."

"Clarion was taking care of her and the only thing she said was to come get you guys."

Arriving there, they found Vanellope lying on her bed with Clarion sitting beside her with a worried expression. She had worsened since the visit of Rancis. Although time has not changed in Sugar Rush, he shivered now and then glitched in black pixels, the fever had not given up and she barely had the strength to keep her eyes open.

"Guys, I have bad news, I think Van caught a virus." Clarion said.

Ralph approached the bed.

"What kind of virus?" Asked Calhoun.

"I do not know, but she is very sick. She refused to tell me what happened before you came."

"I did not want to repeat the story more than once." President muttered.

"And now you're not able to talk much. Rest." asked the redhead.

"No. You need to know. A creature is loose out there."

This attracted the attention of Clarion.

"What kind of creature?"

"A feline creature of the dark, with red eyes and very sharp claws. It came here while I was trying to take a nap yesterday and attacked me, I would have killed him if the guards had not heard the noise and rushed there. Once heard the creature was gone. "

"Kitty Jackie!" Clarion murmured, any color fading from her face for a few seconds. Luckily for her, no one seemed to pay attention.

"She bit you, scratched you or something?" James asked.

"Y-yeah." Vanellope stammered, glitching again.

"Poisoned." the boy said. "Apparently the poison is a kind of virus, slow-acting, but very dangerous, especially for a child, especially someone so used to sweets."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know all this?" Clarion finally asked.

"I have no idea. But I know what to do. Take care of her, I'll be right back."

It took half an hour but he came back with a glass of blue liquid fuming and gave it to his sister.

"She has to drink. It'll eliminate the virus and will make Vanellope normal again."

Clarion looked shocked for a few seconds, the liquid smelled and could not resist taking a sip, just in case. It looked good; it tasted a little spicy and made her feel a little less tired. Satisfied, she handed the cup to Felix, for him to give to the President.  
Once she drank it, she stopped shaking and fell asleep.  
"A few more hours and not all the potion in the world could have saved her." James commented.

"I'd rather we go out and let her rest." Clarion spoke, but Ralph did not move. "What?"

"I'll stay a little longer with her, just to make sure that, that creature won't come back."

The girl nodded and went up to her room. Urgently needing a rest, although it seemed that the more she rested, was more tired she was when she woke back up.

Something was very wrong there and Sergeant Calhoun knew that. And it had all started when the children arrived. Did problem had to do with them or they were the problem? For surely there was something wrong with them too.

How could James know all that stuff? Why did the mysterious cat leave Clarion so worried? And why was the girl so tired? Every time Clarion took a nap she would still be tired.

"Who is Kitty Jackie?" Felix asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Clarion blurted out the name when Vanellope talked about the cat. I'm sure she does not belong to any of the games." he added thoughtfully.

A cat, it was more or less what it looked like when it arrived Clarion. But Clarion could not be the cat for she was a human.  
"Clarion is hiding something." she finally replied. "Both of them are."

"I do not think they have anything to do with it, do you?" he asked. "Honey, they are just kids!"

"But it all started when they arrived and nothing happens when we're around."

"That is true." he had to admit, but still he did not see either of them being able to do that kind of thing. Clarion could not hurt Vanellope, she wasn't as innocent as a little girl should be, but even she had her limits.

That's when the cat appeared in a struggle against Ralph.

She wore a white top and blue shorts that were short and glued. On her forehead was the symbol of a bright sun.

The truth was that she seemed to be trying to get away from him, until, in a jump, went through a window and disappeared.

Everyone ran out and chased her back to Central, but she had disappeared in the crowd. Many screamed when a purple light shone to the bottom of the station and then disappeared.

* * *

In a dark alley, seemingly haunted by the howling wind, a man had just arrived. He was shaking and scared.  
He jumped back and nearly screamed when, with a loud meow, a cat jumped out of a trash can.

"It's just a cat." he muttered to himself. "Cats and rats, that's all that's here."

Several pairs of yellow eyes watching him, he did not like the feeling of being watched.

Then he saw deep down the alley, a pair of red eyes, too big to be a cat.

He backed away, but tripped and fell into a cat.

The creature moved, had a bright sun on his forehead, she was taller and her face had feline contours.

"Y-Yo-You called me here?" he stammered scared.

"Yes."

"But she said she was ..."

"And I am." the cat said curtly.

"How?"

"You do not understand. Neither of you humans. They did not."

"They who?"

"No one important."

"Why'd you call me here?"

The cat was silent until he helped himself to his feet.

"You always helped me when I needed help. The single person I have ever trusted. I need a service and you are the only one who can do it."

He hesitated. That creature cannot be telling the truth. It could not be her, just could not. But what if he refused and she decided to kill him?

"I'll pay of course." she added, throwing a suitcase at him.

He smiled at the thought of payment.

"What is the service?"


	7. The Darkness Within

**_Chapter 7: The Darkness Within_**

Vanellope left Sugar Rush feeling much better. The Arcade would open in two hours and she had to find James and Clarion for the random rooster race, and find out why her friends had left her and gone.  
She soon found them gathered at Central. Clarion was not with them, which was definitely weird.  
"Hello Stinkbrain! Sarge! Felix! Jay-Jay! Where's Clar?"  
"It's good to see you are better kid!" Ralph greeted her. "Clar is sleeping in the castle."  
"She is not. I checked the whole palace and she was not there."  
"So, I do not know." James shrugged and went up to her. "Are you better?"  
"I'm feeling ready to race! If Clar does not appear she'll have to stay out of the race tomorrow. Did you guys find some sign of the creature?"  
"No." Calhoun replied, still looking around intently.  
"She was gone when we got here." Ralph explained.  
"We're going to run and you keep looking, aren'twe?" James suggested.  
"Beware!"  
"We will!"

It was time to open the Arcade, but there was no sign of Mr. Litwalk. Everyone was starting to get worried. The five finally gave up waiting and soon they were together again in Central.  
At the same time, Clarion came running towards them, smiling.  
"Hello guys! Did you already hear the news?"  
Everyone turned to her.  
"News?"  
"The Arcade will be closed this week. Didn't you know?"  
"Why?" Vanellope asked.  
"Research."  
"What kind of research?" Ralph asked.  
"Nothing to about worry."  
Everyone waited for the rest of the explanation, but Clarion remained silent, watching them.  
"Explain, soldier." Calhoun demanded impatiently.  
"Okay! Any of you know the legend of the Ghost Player?"  
"My father always tried to scare me with that story." James spoke. "But what does that have to do with the research?"  
Clarion continued, as if she had not heard him.  
"Legend has it that a player was so addicted that spent all day playing, and only left forcibly at closing time. Over time it does not longer came home, started to spend the night in front of the Arcade until one night he invaded Arcade ... "  
"Legend has it that a player was so addicted that they spent all day playing, and only when forced out at closing time did they leave. Over time the player no longer came home, and would spend the night in front of the Arcade. That is, until one night when he invaded the Arcade-"  
"How do you know?" James interrupted.  
"He was like me. But it was in the middle of a storm when he went in. Nobody ever saw him again and say he steals the lives of anyone who gets in the Arcade at night. Apparently it's just a silly human legend, but the truth is that they will keep the Arcade closed this week and install some devices to track and perhaps even capture the ghost. The story is told that two children were taken by the ghost. "  
"That means us?" James asked.  
"That's what I thought too."  
"Do you think there is even a ghost?"  
"I don't think so. There has to be a logical explanation for all this. But the important thing is that we have a whole week off. There's only one thing wrong."  
"What?"  
"Them."  
Clarion pointed to a trio of uniformed police officers coming toward the group.  
"Who are they?"  
"Are the guards that came in one of the surveillance devices installed and are simply looking for suspicious activity in the Arcade. I wonder how we" she pointed to himself and Brother "are considered suspects in this story." She let out a yawn and looked nothing friendly to the police.  
"The guards that came in from one of the surveillance devices that was installed, they are simply looking for suspicious activity in the Arcade. I wonder if we" she pointed to herself and her brother, "are considered suspects."

"You belong to Arcade now; they have nothing to prove against you." Calhoun said.  
The police now and then surrounded a character and probably did an interrogation. One of them was carrying a gun in his hand and the other a small notepad, which he constantly scribbled something in.  
At that moment, one of the characters barred pointed to the group and the trio came toward them.  
"I would not be so sure." Clarion murmured back.  
"I think now would be a good time to run." James suggested, but before he could get away from them, his sister grabbed him.  
Vanellope glitched to Ralph's shoulder, Felix held his wife's hand tightly and James kind of hid behind his sister; they could feel that something was wrong.  
"William Robert James" One of the officers called.  
Clarion threw a look of 'I thought it was me' to the police, then turned to her brother with a surprised look of 'what did you do?!' and again turned to the police with that expression 'If they touch my brother they are dead!', but simply said nothing.  
"Me?" asked the boy a little unsure, but looking around at his friends he plucked up the courage to go ahead and ask "Is there a problem officers?"  
"Mr. Robert, you're under arrest!"  
"Wait, she's the thief!" surprised he answered, pointing to Clarion.  
"This time I have to agree with him."  
"What's the charge?" Calhoun stepped forward and asked.  
"We have been informed of the following problems: Two feline creatures running through Arcade, a mysterious virus attacking characters; we're given several complaints of stolen property and two missing characters, all in the same night. Even though the investigation just started and despite not having any evidence, at least fifty characters have informed us that this kid is an invader from the outside world. We have nothing to condemn it, but according to the law, it is prohibited for players within the games, according to the law he should arrested, but we were also informed that he was semi-official as he was running in the game Sugar Rush, so he will remain under house arrest until the end of the investigation. He will now escorted back to your game and cannot leave until further notice. "  
No one was denying that accusation. Tapper and them were the only ones who knew the real story of the children, all the others only knew him as the great Hunter, the greatest player in the Arcade ever seen.  
"He was with us at all times, and could not have done anything." Ralph tried to defend him.  
But it was not quite true. They had separated during earlier investigations, which meant that the boy had spent a long time alone.  
"That was not the situation that we were told. Each of you has been seen separately in several games in the last twelve hours, except the President Vanellope - on which we were told to be was in her own game recovering from an attack by the same virus that was spreading around; And Mr. Robert. "  
Why had he not mentioned Clarion? And apparently they worked very fast, but they came so much information in so little time? Even Surge Protector monitored as well the activities in the Arcade.  
Apparently they worked very fast, but how did they find out all this information in so little of time? Even if Surge Protector monitored all the activities in the Arcade.  
Everyone expected some objection on the part of Clarion, but she was not even paying attention although she seemed awake.  
"All right." James decided not to argue. "If that will help, I will be in Sugar Rush. I'm sure I have much to do and I'll be safe. See you later guys!"  
"Wait, I'll go with you!" Vanellope offered. Staying away from that crazy cat seemed like a good idea.  
Nobody noticed the eye color change of Clarion and a smirk forming on her lips.  
"What's the problem, Sugar Cube?" Felix asked.  
She started laughing, scaring her friends. There was something very wrong, her eyes were red and it was difficult to define where her mask began or ended.  
"It's all very well." she said in a scary voice that was definitely not hers. "With Robin out of my way everything is perfect."  
"You're not Clar." Ralph said.

"No".  
"Who are you?"  
"Kitty Jackie, the Dominatrix. One who was born to command the worlds, or a game character version of her."  
"We've never seen you around here."  
"Because the only version of my game was created to create disasters for humans. True Kitty was a space pirate who dominated and destroyed thousands of worlds before being banished by her brother. The first time our game was plugged in, I spread the chaos by Arcade where we were, we battled and one of his spells gone awry brought us here, to a game called Dragon's Hunters. One of his witches could imprison us in two masks, but it was too late for their game and the game was unplugged. As for us, we could not be destroyed, just banished to the real world, along with the children. "  
"The children?"  
"I and Cat Robin are twins, separated by a few seconds, a few seconds that made us born under different stars, signs and different destinations. Twilight Twins, as they call these rare children, born to a battle between good and evil, I cursed by the sun, he blessed by the moon, I with the force, he with magic. Clarion and James are Twilight Twins too. When we finished that game, our destinies were intertwined and now we depend on them. Clarion is a too strong of a spirit and resists against me while awake, but she is getting weaker every time resisting less and now with Robin out of my way, nothing can stop me." She let out a sinister laugh.  
"No, leave me alone!" Clarion shouted, her voice standing out of the Kitty. "You will not hurt anyone!"  
"Think you can resist?" Kitty asked. "You think you can do something to stop me? Robin is the only one who knows the antidote for my poison; he is the only one who knows the spell to seal my spirit back into eternal sleep. Do you really think that you or one of your buddies can do anything? "  
A smile formed on her lips again, part of her face was normal, one of her eyes were blue again.  
"I'll try. As long as I am alive, I will fight you."  
She blinked and everything seemed back to normal. She looked quite frightened at her friends before rushing out.


End file.
